Dalaran Senate Meeting: March 26th, 36 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from March 26th, 36 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: '''This session will come to order. Senator Rosewood please update the senate on what happened last Sunday. '''Niklaren Rosewood: '''Of course. Blood elves within Eversong Forest discovered a relic, one supposedly left over from the days of Kael'thas and his ill-conceived attempts to replace the Sunwell's magic with demonic power. A small team was sent to quietly enter Sindorei territory and remove this relic before it could be misused. This was mostly successful, though the relic was unfortunately destroyed rather than retrieved. Efforts into discerning the origin of this relic and the power that was inside it are ongoing. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Is that all? '''Niklaren Rosewood: '''Yes. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Yesterday was the first meeting of the Violet Hold Oversight Committee. The committee will be meeting again in the coming months to craft a bill to make some changes to the rules regarding the Hold. Senator Shadesong, please update the body on the training run by the Minister of War. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''On Tuesday the Ministry of War led a series of in-house training exercises. We practiced containment barriers, ranged casting, and then demonstrated some of the more...exciting...MoW weaponry. Shit was majestic. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Are there any questions for Senator Shadesong? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Hit me, but not really. '''Roselyn Reisk: '''Will there be another training exercise at a later date? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: Most definitely, although I couldn't give you an exact date. Keep an eye on the calendar, or contact a ranking member of the MoW for information on that, and for information about general openness. In general, join the Ministry of War. Go see exciting places full of joy, wonderment and exciting residents, and then rend them to base components with overwhelming magical firepower. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. We will move on to next week. Senator Emberstar will you please tell us about your upcoming class? '''Alazea Emberstar: Certainly, Speaker. We won't be having a formal lecture this week, but rather an open forum for us to discuss the direction of our next subject to cover. Since we have run through most of Elven history with the backdrop of what we know of the ancient prehistory to our world, I want to see what our senators want to delve into next before pressing on. These subjects will likely include bits of Pandaren History, Troll history, or even what we could dredge up from Northrend. So please, consider this if you plan on being present to weigh in. As an added bonus, snacks and refreshments will be provided, and we'll be having a rather laid back gathering. I hope to see a lot of you there. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, professor. Our friends in Ironforge, the Dwarven Vanguard, have invited us to a few festival events to celebrate Noblegarden next week. On the thirty first they will be hosting a pet battle tournament. I don't know what that is but if you want to be in the brackets you have to contact Captain Odron. It is now time for open floor. Anyone who wishes to speak should raise their hand and wait to be called on. Go ahead. '''Roselyn Reisk: '''Should I just... center of room? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Yes please. '''Roselyn Reisk: '''Hello everyone. I suppose I should start off with introducing myself. I am Roselyn Reisk, advisor to the Argent Crusade, attached to the Argent Bulwark division. Though currently I do not come here representing the Argent Crusade, I hope to regularly be present in the meetings here in the future. The crusade and the Kirin Tor have a history of working together successfully and I hope to keep that alliance thriving and well. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Will you be serving as the ambassador from the Crusade? '''Roselyn Reisk: '''I hope so, yes. My presence here is unexpected, as I just recently was extended an invitation today. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Well on behalf of the Magus Senate, I welcome you to our session and I invite you to attend all of our future meetings. Perhaps you can chat with Ambassador Tyragonfal here about what it is usually like. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''How's Drossy? Lysabet Halliwell, I mean to say. '''Roselyn Reisk: '''I'm unfamiliar with the name. Currently though, our troops have been pressing into the Fungal Vale. We haven't had many reports the past week, but they seem to be holding. If that concludes any questions in a public format, that's all I have. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Does anyone else wish to speak tonight? Senator Lacroix. Ellen Lacroix: Good evening everyone. I-I am Ellen Lacroix. A city physician and...I have come to ask for assistance. When I initially came to this city, I came to assist in overseeing the clinical infrastructure of this fair city, but recently have found that we are short staffed in lacking leadership which has led to a lack of effectiveness in my department. To that end I-Oh..yes sir? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Please allow her to finish before asking questions. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Of course. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Please continue. '''Ellen Lacroix: '''Well...my request is simple...We require either a new department manager...Or to be merged with another department so that our city's medical facilities can be given the care befitting them. That is all, fellow senators. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Liridian, your question. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Has Doctor Prior Hoffsetter approached you about this recently? I have come to understand he has made a return to the Senate and is a quite capable physician. '''Ellen Lacroix: '''H-he has?! I...beg pardon sir, I was unaware of his return and I had not had contact with him in months! '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''I'm sure he will reach out in time. But yes, I agree with your statement. We could always use more physicians. In any case, that is all on my end. Thank you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''The Health and Medicine Department falls within the Chancellery. We can meet sometime to discuss the department and how to deal with staff shortages. '''Ellen Lacroix: '''And unless there are further questions I will clear the floor, thank you for your time sirs and madams. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Does anyone else wish to speak tonight? Last chance to speak. Anyone. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Arkanos would speak if he's allowed to. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Depends, will you translate? Fine. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Arkanos says that sometime in the next few months, the Dalaran Brewing Company will be putting on small tours of its brewery, and that Arkanos, as Master Brewer, will be leading such tours. Anyone attending will receive a free pint of a beer of their choice, and those not attending will receive a visit from the Crawdad Death-Squad. '''Niklaren Rosewood: '''Oh dear. '''Alazea Emberstar: Stars above... Gehlnarine Liridian: '''For those who don't know, this is Senator Arkanos Crabbington. The only Senator of his race...and...Likely the most intelligent of them as well. He is also a noblecrab. And he also will...pardon my crass words here...ahem...and he will also shit on your doorstep if you piss him or Captain Shadesong off. That is all. '''Adam Hale: I....have no words.... Zanbor Emerson: '''Right. Well. Time to move on. Ambassador Skyblast you have to floor. '''Nymtink Skyblast: I made boxes of cookies for everyone to enjoy during the Noble Garden festivities and sent them in the mail to everyone this morning. However.... I was just informed...hence my tardiness...that the sugar cane used to make my sugar was infested with some kind of deadly grasshopper. I have immediately switched to another sugar distributer and replaced everything in my kitchen. Please immediately dispose of your cookies as soon as you receive them, to prevent your assured immediate death. My apologies to everyone, and I promise all future cookies will be safe for consumption. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you... Anyone else want to speak? Senator Frosttalon please take the floor. Senator Brisby will conduct your promotion. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: Right! Senator Frosttalon! You are a very interesting sort of Highborne that hasn't acted -too- haughty, which is pretty good. I'm glad you show up to things, and you have a really cool staff. Because of that cool staff, we are promoting you to Senator. Also, I guess your beard is pretty neat too. Talthlos Frosttalon: Thank you, Senator. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. That concludes our business for this session. We are adjourned. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events